merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 3
Series 3 of Merlin premiered on 11 September 2010 and concluded 4 December 2010. Trailer Merlin: Series 3 - BBC One 7-LBH-YPlYE Synopsis Merlin continues in his destiny to protect Arthur and Camelot from any enemies. He must keep his magic a secret because magic is still banned in Camelot. Dark forces are still threatening Camelot so Merlin must defend the kingdom at any cost. Arthur’s romance with Gwen grows stronger and new characters and friends are introduced. Characters like the Great Dragon and Lancelot return to help Merlin and Arthur defend Camelot. Meanwhile, Morgana finally returns, having survived her poisoning by Merlin, and everyone is relieved and happy. Morgana, however, only wishes to see Camelot’s fall with the help her half sister Morgause, but only Merlin and Gaius know about this. Will everyone see Morgana for who she really is or will it forever remain a secret? ; Trailers for Series 3 * Trailer #1 * Trailer #2 * Trailer #3 * Trailer #4 * Trailer #5 Major events *Series 3 is the first series to open with a two-parter, with finale-equivalent sequences. *Camelot is overthrown for the first time in any of the series, ruled for a little over a week by the witch Morgana, whose new evil nature and magic is revealed to all of Camelot. *Merlin rides The Dragon for the first time ever, who is now at his service and helps him in his quest to protect Arthur and Camelot. *Gaius is possessed by a goblin. *Cenred, the ruler of Escetia, is introduced. He later dies and Escetia, a kingdom mentioned in previous series, falls. *Gwaine, Elyan (Gwen's brother) and Percival are introduced, who later become Knights of Camelot. Sir Lancelot returns. *Morgana is revealed to be Uther's illegitimate daughter. This means Morgana is entitled to the throne of Camelot, which becomes her new goal and continues to be her primary reason for attacking Camelot from afar in the following series. *Excalibur returns in the finale. Freya, a druid girl rescued by Merlin in series 2, reemerges to give it to him. *Gaius is revealed to have been engaged for marriage with Alice, a sorceress, before The Great Purge chased her out of Camelot. *Morgause is mortally wounded by Merlin and Gaius. Episodes Specials ; Children in Need : Merlin in Need (2010) – 19 November 2010 Cast Main Cast * Colin Morgan as Merlin * Bradley James as Arthur Pendragon * Katie McGrath as Morgana * Angel Coulby as Guinevere * Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon * Richard Wilson as Gaius Cast to Reappear * Emilia Fox as Morgause * Santiago Cabrera as Lancelot * John Hurt as The Great Dragon * Rupert Young as Sir Leon * Laura Donnelly as Freya * Alice Patten as Ygraine de Bois * Michael Cronin as Geoffrey of Monmouth * Michael Jenn as Sidhe elder * Trevor Sellers as Iseldir New cast * Tom Ellis as King Cenred * Warwick Davis as Grettir * Georgia King as Princess Elena * Miriam Margolyes as Grunhilda * Simon Williams as Godwyn * Mark Williams as Goblin (Voice) * Eion Macken as Gwaine * John Hopkins as Sir Oswald * Pauline Collins as Alice * Tom Hopper as Percival * Harry Melling as Gilli * Adetomiwa Edun as Elyan * Donald Sumpter as The Fisher King * Jake Phillips as Ghost Boy * Philip Brodie as Sir Ethan * Andrew Vincent as Dagr * Shend as Ebor * Karl Johnson as Taliesin * Eddie Marsan as the voice of the Manticore * Raul Griffiths as Druid Boy * Ralph Ineson as Jarl 3 Category:Series 3